Doctor Who Fanfiction
by hiphopgirl17
Summary: A new fanfiction for Doctor Who Fans


**_20 Years ago_**

a woman named Amy Pond was about to give birth to two healthy baby girls, one was Melody Pond and the other was named Cornelia Pond. But when the two girls were born, Cornelia was taken away by a mysterious woman in a cloak and erased Amy's memories of Cornelia only to think she gave birth to Melody.

**_20 years later_**

the young baby girl Cornelia grew up as a young beautiful and strong woman, almost like her mother, who recently found that the woman she met named River Song was really her twin sister Melody Pond. Cornelia showed approval towards her sister by showing how strong she was in combat. After the two sisters formed an alliance, Cornelia meets a soldier from the Ferge, his name was Richard Lovegood. So the two of them married a few months of dating and had a child named Victoria Lovegood. But Victoria was no ordinary child, she is human but she was born with deadly mind control powers and contain the memories of Amy Pond and River Song. Richard wanted to kill Victoria because of her dangerous powers that can kill a man within a second. The first time Victoria killed a man was in her sleep and part of her dark brown hair turned lighter. But Cornelia didn't want Richard to kill Victoria cause she was still their child. It was devastating for Cornelia to hear her child was born with mind control, so she took Victoria and herself from the planet Mondas to Earth. If Cornelia took Victoria to Earth, it would be a disadvantage for Richard to find her and kill them.

**_Now_**

17 years later, Victoria Lovegood, or Tori grew up into a strong hearted, smart, and beautiful young girl. Most of the time she like to interact with her friends inside and outside of school, especially during summer break. They like to mingle with one another at times when school wasn't involved. Then one day, it was a beautiful summer day in London and Tori along with her friends were about to head to the National Museum in Trafalgar Square. When suddenly sliver robots called Cyberman appeared out of no where, "You will be upgraded!" The Cyberman said. The girls were scared yet curious to what they meant by "upgraded" but Tori knew what they meant. "Run!" Tori screamed and the girls ran in different directions,while the Cybermen start roaming the city of London until no human was found. Meanwhile, Tori ran towards the bridge and hears a strange moaning sound, not from a person but a machine. The Tori notices a blue police box in the middle of the bridge, she noticed the structure was a bit odd for a phone box. Suddenly a man in a suit and bow tie came out of the box, the man looked at Tori and gave her a charming smile at her and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor" Tori walked over to the man crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "mhm, Doctor who? If I may ask?" The Doctor fixes his bow tie and answers "Just the Doctor" "ok and is this some kind of telephone box? then again telephone boxes aren't blue." "Yes it is now would you mind-" before the Doctor can finish his sentence, Tori went into the phone box and was paralyzed when she saw that the phone box was bigger on the inside. "What the hell?! It's bigger on the inside but smaller on the out!" Tori looks around the inside and was amazed. The Doctor comes up to her and tells her that the phone is called the T.A.R.D.I.S, Time. And. Relative. Dimension. In. Space. "Now if you don't mind please leave." The Doctor said as he pushed Tori out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Tori sighed and said, "alright, then I'll just let those robot guys capture me and turn me into one of them" as she walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, "Robot guys?! Wait! Wait! Wait! Back into the T.A.R.D.I.S!" The Doctor demanded. Then a Cyberman emerged from the shadows and aims at Tori while marching towards her "ok" Tori said as she runs back into the T.A.R.D.I.S and closes the door behind her. Suddenly a shaking sensation was all around the T.A.R.D.I.S as it soars through time and space, while the Doctor is commencing the T.A.R.D.I.S, Tori hangs onto the nearest bar so she wouldn't fall, the Doctor flashes a wink at Tori which made her blush, "what's with the bloody wink?!" The Doctor didn't answer as the T.A.R.D.I.S lands in a different location in London. The doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S opened and the Doctor and his new companion step out into a alley way. "So," the Doctor started speaking, "what were you doing and how did the cybermen get here?" Tori told the Doctor about what happened and how the Cybermen appeared out of no where, the Doctor nods to understand the situation. Then Tori suddenly remembers the Doctor's name before, "Wait a second, now I remember you, I heard stories about your adventures through time and space when I was little" the Doctor gives her a curious look, "who told you about me?" He asked. Then Tori replied, "my aunt" the Doctor gave Tori a "who is your aunt?" look, Tori sighed and said "River Song" from that moment the Doctor was speechless and he tried to formulate what to say since River Song is his wife. "Doc? You ok?" Tori asked as the Doctor goes back reality when suddenly a Cyberman appeared pointing a gun saying "You will be deleted! Delete!...Delete!" "Run!" The Doctor screamed and grabbed Tori's hand as they evaded the Cyberman from attacking them. The Doctor let goes of Tori's hand when they stopped running and take a breath. "I guess...you want to go home do you?" The Doctor ask, Tori was about to answer his question until her phone rang. She answers the phone and knew it was her mother Cornelia "Mom? Are you ok? I'm co-" "No! Don't go home you're not safe please don't come home!" Cornelia yelled threw the phone and then said her final words, "I love you sweetheart...goodbye" BANG! A gun shot was heard through the other line which meant Cornelia Pond was killed. A barrage of questions came into Tori's head asking why this was happening and who killed her only family. The Doctor looked at Tori was a devastating look and walked towards her to hug the confused and horrified girl and whispered "I will protect you" Tori said nothing until the Doctor clapped his hands and said "well no time to lose, we must diminish these Cybermen before it's too late so, let's go!" With that, the Doctor grabs Tori and heads to the army of Cybermen at the National Museum. "Come on Cybermen!...The Doctor will see you now!" The Doctor yells to the army as they turn and point their guns at him and Tori. "What planet are you from?" The Doctor asked as he takes out a complex tool known as the Sonic Screwdriver. "Tori, your phone" Tori gives the Doctor her phone without any questions while the Cyberman said they were from Mondas. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and Tori's phone to create a bomb "Now go back to your planet or I'll eliminate the entire planet!" The Doctor demanded, which completely shocked Tori, "You'll what?! Are you crazy?!" Tori yells but the Doctor didn't reply and told Tori to wait until he comes back and take off with the cybermen.

**_Hours Later_**

Tori sits on the edge of the sidewalk with a gun her mother used to protect herself and a hand sizes robot called a Dalek in her bag with a coat waiting for the Doctor's return. She thinks pensively about what to do now that her mother's dead and no one will help her. Then the moaning sound appeared again and Tori knew the Doctor came back with the T.A.R.D.I.S. The doors to the T.A.R.D.I.S open and the Doctor comes out leaning against the door looking at Tori. Tori stands up and asks "what took you so long?" "Well I just save the planet" the Doctor replied "But you were about to demolish the whole planet though-" Tori paused for a moment "though...you didn't" the Doctor just nodded and looked at Tori with concern "so you mother is she...?" Tori nodded in reply "Then come with me if you have no place to go" the Doctor said, "where?" Tori asked as she walks towards the Doctor who simply replied, "where ever and when ever you want" "alright Doc, I'll go" Tori answered and enter the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor warns her "you know most of my companions die during my adventures are you sure you want to go?" "Well ," Tori started, "I'll go on your adventures through time and space, even if it means sacrificing my own life" the Doctor smiled acknowledging her bravery just like Amy Pond and River Song. "Hold on then" the Doctor said as he activates the T.A.R.D.I.S and yells "Geronimo!" So this was the beginning of Tori's adventures with the Doctor through time and space


End file.
